Marketing of goods and services has traditionally been done through television, newspapers, radio and direct mail marketing campaigns. The growth of the World Wide Web (hereinafter “Web”) and Internet communications provided additional marketing options. For example, numerous Web-based marketing systems provide online advertising including contextual ads on search engine results pages, banner ads, blogs, Rich Media Ads, Social network advertising, interstitial ads, online classified advertising, advertising networks and e-mail marketing, including e-mail spam. However, the ubiquitousness and pervasiveness of online ads has resulted in consumers' aversion and distrust in the advertised content. To address this problem, Web-based marketing systems have been developed that, instead of imposing their ad content on consumers, allow consumers to search for the desired service promotions.